1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system that provides optimal warming start times of a plurality of machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a machine tool or industrial machinery (hereinafter referred to simply as a machine), a warming operation is sometimes necessary to avoid a thermal displacement. However, a warming operation consumes an amount of electric power equivalent to that for an operation during machining. Therefore, it is required to cut an unnecessary warming period and optimize the warming period.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-80835 discloses a technique of optimizing a warming period in a single machine.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-80835 serves to optimize a warming period of one machine, and no technique is disclosed therein which would optimize warming periods of a plurality of machines.